Kapreo Rumine
Kapreo Rumine, also known by their Trollian handle tractableTaxonomy, is one of the six trolls. They're the third to be introduced. Kapreo is nonbinary, and goes by '''they/them '''pronouns. Personality and Traits Kapreo is kind, thoughtful, and a bit introverted. They certainly aren’t one to make the first move, and therefore they don’t reach out to others as much as they’d like to. Nonetheless, they care deeply for their friends and show their affection for the rest of the cast by making things such as hand-made bead jewelery as presents for them from a distance. Even with their dreamy and somewhat anxious disposition, Kapreo is highly intelligent. Besides their love for arts and crafts, they're also interested in many branches of science such as botany, biology, herbalism and taxonomy. Due to their love for nature, Kapreo owns their own greenhouse as a means of caring for plants that would otherwise die from the harsh rays of the Alternian sun. Alongside this, they have a passion for photography. It is stated that Kapreo is a daywalker, leading for them to be cathemeral--neither strictly diurnal nor nocturnal. The relationship they have with their lusus is also implied to be mutualistic; Kapreo keeps their lusus fed with fruits from their garden, which in turn helps Kapreo continue with their plant-growing hobby. Kapreo previously Flarped with Crylus and Rivian, though it is unknown as to whom or what they played as. An incident apparently happened during this time that lead to them getting a robo-prosthetic leg. Relationships Rivian No one-on-one pesterlogs have been shown between Kapreo and Rivian yet, therefore it's currently unknown as to what their relationship is like. Kapreo has tentatively mentioned that Rivian is "... an intere5ting per5on", but that she's very difficult for them to understand because of her bluntness and lack of enthusiasm. The two of them were also Flarping partners in the past. Lyreni Lyreni and Kapreo are in a moiraillegence and have been since they were young. It's said as well that Lyreni is the one who built Kapreo's robo-prosthetic leg, and that Lyreni is the one who Kapreo speaks with most frequently. Kapreo appreciates Lyreni's reassurance, effort and care for them, but they seem to feel as if they're inadequate due to the fact that they're unable to help Lyreni with her stressors. Because of Lyreni's habit of bottling up her emotions, Kapreo feels as if they are unable to reach out to her, but they make an effort to let Lyreni know that they're always there to listen when she needs to talk about something. Sebran Kapreo becomes easily confused by Sebran, as most of the time Sebran's convolution and rambling is hard for them to follow. However, they seem to have a sort of appreciation for Sebran and compare their friendship to that of the symbiotic relationship of commensalism: allowing him to passionately ramble about his interests and theories which allows for Kapreo to have some social interaction outside of just Lyreni, and makes them feel a bit more included. Sebran's sense of humor, though, is often met with a sense of seriousness from Kapreo. Despite this lack of understanding, the two of them get along well. Sebran has often invited Kapreo to watch movies with him, and checks in on them to make sure that they've gotten around to things they may have forgotten before. Crylus Kapreo and Crylus are childhood friends, and were Flarping partners in the past. The two of them are almost entirely contradictory from eachother, as Kapreo is much more reserved and apprehensive compared to Crylus and his confident, outspoken, impulsive personality. Thanks to their history, though, Kapreo has come to expect various shenanigans from Crylus. They also seem to loosen up around him, allowing for their underlying "play-it-straight" sense of humor to show. Vergas Kapreo makes a conscious effort to avoid Vergas most of the time, as Kapreo regards him as "scary and intimidating". It's stated that Kapreo comes out of conversations with Vergas feeling as if they're a terrible person, but they do their best not to hold his treatment of them against him, oftentimes blaming it on a bad mood or simply just circumstance. Kapreo is also oftentimes left exasperated and grasping for words when in conversations with Vergas, as he flips wildly between accusatory and passive-aggressive to almost suspiciously complementary. Trivia * According to word of god, Kapreo has read the Troll Warrior Cats series. This prior interest is one of the reasons why they have an abundance of knowledge on herbalism. They also had a "warriorsona" named Fernpaw, who was training to be a medicine cat. (x)